The Administration Core will serve all Center projects. The core will coordinate and facilitate the work of each project and core through monthly meetings, PI administrative meetings and meetings with individual Pis. In addition, the Core will coordinate communication with UNC colleagues who are part of the Imaging Core. This Core will also coordinate the public outreach and dissemination activities of the Center by creating a Center website and maintaining the site. The Administration Core will also coordinate training activities within the Center and will interface with three existing T32's from which trainees will be drawn to work on Center-related research. The Administration Core will also plan and implement the Undergraduate Summer Research Program and the Summer Workshop to be held in conjunction with the Summer Research Program. The Administration Core will coordinate meetings ofthe Scientific Advisory Board ofthe Center. Finally the Administration Core will provide advice and support to Pis of the Center for all administrative issues including budgeting, personnel and IRB issues. The most important method to be used by the Administration Core to accomplish these aims is excellent and frequent communication with all Center Pis and staff, and with University offices and extramural entities of relevance to the Center. We have outstanding staff to insure that these goals can be effectively accomplished.